Just Rap, Rap, Rapping at Her Glass Gym Door
by Bittersweet Romanticide
Summary: AAML, a poem inspired by “The Raven” by E.A.P. It’s a late night in Cerulean, when a black-haired boy comes knocking…rated for one very mild swear word.


So she woke up from her sleep,  
Muttering oaths she should not keep,  
She realized she had been awoken by something  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

There, upon the cold cement,  
Stood a boy with money spent,  
And with a shivering hand he was a-tapping,  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

Smiling then, when he saw her,  
Seeing pity sit upon her,  
Eager hands began their slamming,  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

Smirking at him being thrilled,  
Leaving him outside to chill,  
She mocked him lightly with her own  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

"Misty, can't you let me in?"  
He asked her with a hopeful grin.  
"It's been a while since I've seen the pool,  
So how about a grand old tour?"

"Ash Ketchum, oh how shocking,  
that you should have come a-knocking,"  
And with her icy grin she giggled,  
"Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door."

"But, Misty, Mew! It's cold outside!  
There's no place I could hope to hide,  
With the Center closed and me, here!  
Rap, rap, rapping at your glass gym door."

"Are you cold? I couldn't tell!  
In here it's just as warm as hell!  
And I was warm, until _you _came,  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door."

Perhaps I have forgot to mention,  
The malice behind the said intention,  
For Ash was clad in only boxers, when have came  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

"So, inform me of your torture, Ash,  
Of how you could be so rash,  
To stand so horribly unclothed and just  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door!"

"There may have been a dare involved,"  
And then, with an attempt to stall,  
"Have you missed me, Mist?  
I can swear to you: I've missed you more."

"What a kind thing to say,  
But I can't believe you've come to play,  
In nothing but plain white boxers,  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door.

"Tell me of this strange bet,  
I've no idea what to expect,  
Especially with you half naked, and  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door."

"It has to be something fun,  
Sending you on a boxer run,  
With the streets of Cerulean turning cool,  
With fall wind seeping into my floor."

The boy gained a darkened face,  
Stuck in boxers and disgrace,  
"It's just...I can't tell you Misty! Please!"  
Her mood's change swiftly as the tides on shore.

"I'll let you in on one condition,  
Tell me if, because you're _smitten_,  
You've taken a dare from that princess, to come  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door.

"For I have to know, Satoshi,  
For research purposes, mostly,  
If all men fall for pretty faces,  
And with tight shirts their jaws are falling on floor."

The boy blushed once again,  
Cooled tempers with a count to ten,  
And came to tell the reason he was  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

"Maybe my reasons were very silly,  
Especially with the night so chilly,  
But their jokes were so harsh I _had_ to come  
Rap, rap, rapping at your glass gym door.

"For Brock and Dawn had been proposing,  
A secret of ours worth exposing,  
And though I can't see why they say:  
Perhaps you, _Misty_, are my amor?

"Which I told them must be crazy,  
For you'd never fall for one so lazy,  
Then, in a stupid dare to prove them wrong, I came,  
Rap, rap, rapping at your glass gym door."

"To love me is to be insane?  
Can't love a thing that can't be tamed.  
Tell them _that _true fact of my fierce heart, with no  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door."

He said that he detected rage,  
"Your heart shouts within its cage!  
And who is to say a lioness can love whilst wild?"  
And now he began to raise his score.

"And is it true that you don't fawn,  
Over the shirtless boys who trim your lawn,  
The ones who clean your swimming pool and home,  
Surely your jaw must hit the floor?"

She humped and turned her head away.  
"My jaw knows where it is supposed to stay,  
Unlike you, Ash Ketchum, dear, who comes  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door!"

"Certainly I don't want you _here_,  
Not with your bringing of that fear,  
Those adventures that nearly drove me mad,  
Before too harshly apart we tore.

"Off you go into the night,  
For I don't need you bringing fright,  
And danger" –just a tad too sweet- "all from  
Rap, rap, rapping at that damn gym door."

"I implore you to let me in,  
Stay the night at your humble gym,  
And though my best friend Pikachu does not linger,  
I will behave walking through the glass gym door."

The door opened just a bit,  
Her face poked out with eyes alit,  
"And who's to say I want you inside, with all that  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door?"

He beamed and giggled like a child,  
"Mew, Mist, you're just as wild,  
As the day we met and may I say,  
That wild streak, it does implore."

"Implore what, you didn't speak!  
Am I to guess your mind's so weak,  
That not a sentence you can finish but that  
Rap, rap, rapping at my glass gym door?

"You have to finished what you've started,  
Especially after how you've departed,  
With not a note from distant lands and my tears,  
Drip, drip, dropping on my tiled floor?"

"Tears? You lie, redheaded wench.  
Now let me in, I've thirsts to quench.  
I'm cold and hungry and I can't spend my night  
Rap, rap, rapping at your glass gym door."

"But first I implore the reason why,  
Though you've caught me in my lie,  
No tears I've shed but now curious,  
At what my wild streak seems to implore?"

"Well, my wild, redheaded wench,  
It's a different thirst I need to quench."  
A kiss was shared between the two and  
Clash, smash, clashing went bodies to the glass gym door.

"Why Ketchum, may I ask,  
Was this your original task?  
To kiss a girl and leave her waiting, awakened from her slumber by  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door?"

"My intentions may still be hazy,  
But despite what Lily, Violet and Daisy,  
May have to say about their sister long distance dating,  
I can only say one thing: You're mine for evermore."

She grinned and tapped his nose,  
Straightened out his baggy clothes,  
"With that sexist attitude? A date from me?  
Not a kiss Ash, not ever, nevermore."

As she swayed into her house,  
And Ash wished he had his electric mouse,  
Because he realized he was left outside once more, just  
Rap, rap, rapping at her glass gym door.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I ever owned pokemon, I would spend my days demanding artists pair up EVERY couple known to the fandom so everyone would have their own shipping episode. As this has not yet become a reality, you can rest assured I do not own this multimillion (possibly billion) corporation.  
This is also loosely versed on "The Raven", so it has a bit of the same rhythm, and, yes, to all my readers, I should be working on my oneshots and my stories but I bought Edgar Allan Poe today and I just _had _to whip this up when inspiration struck! (And if someone says that the characters don't talk like that, what the hell am I writing, I may have to kill them with a crossbow. –eyes twitch at thought of future stupidity-)

And though the poem is now ended,  
This new verse is now intended,  
To ask you to leave a very sweet review,  
To warm my heart forever more.


End file.
